


Payday

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Ambiguous Days [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Yaoi, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo wants something that he doesn't dare to tell anyone else. For that reason, the bartender has succumbed into an abyss of bitterness which doesn't know how to silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Día de Pago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866002) by [Death_God_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven). 



> Well, this is a translation of a fanfic I wrote in March. It's the first translation from Spanish to English which I have done, so I hope you like it.

**ONE-SHOT**

“Where are you going, asshole?!” Shizuo shouted to a debtor who thought escape through the window to avoid meeting with them.

“Shizuo…! Wait...!” Tom tried to calm Shizuo in an attempt to stop his growing fury.

But it was too late.

A wooden cabinet was flying towards the fugitive. The impact provoked a great rumbling, destroying walls along with glass window. And so the debtor ended under a lot of debris. Fortunately for him, he didn't have any fatal injury. Tom was grateful that they were at ground floor. Otherwise, it would have ended in a tragic way.

“Don’t hurt me! I will pay the account! Please! Don't hurt me!” Wretched man's eyes expressed fear of death that Shizuo could easily supply to him if he dared to repent.

“You better do it. Tch...” Shizuo began to walk away from department too upset, lighting a cigarette to calm himself.

“You’ve gone too far. What’s wrong with you, Shizuo?” Tom asked, taking the money of the debtor with him. Without waiting anything else, the defaulter ran afar in a panic.

“Nothing… I’m in a bad mood,” he said without giving much information. Tom started walking to reach at Shizuo, realizing that the blonde was frowning.

“Is there something you want to talk about?” Tom inquired in another way to see if he had better luck this time.

“Tom-san, you don’t have to worry about me. I just didn't sleep well, is all,” Shizuo excused a little embarrassed for his behavior. He was compromising to Tom with his bad attitude anew.

“Do you want to go for a drink a bit? Anyway, we’re done,” Tom smiled and then sought something inside of his pocket for.

“Incidentally, here’s your biweekly payment,” Tom put a yellow envelope in Shizuo’s hand.   

“Are you sure, Tom-san? After all, I destroyed...” Shizuo felt ashamed of taking his pay.

“That doesn't matter, Shizuo. Let’s go.” Tom put his hand gently on Shizuo’s shoulder and led their ways toward to the nearest bar.

Everything was always like this.

He wasn't feeling well with that kind treatment.

Tom...

Kasuka...

Celty...

Even his own parents…

They were too lenient with him.

He was just a monster when he couldn't control himself, destroying everything in his path.

Shizuo felt guilty because Tom always cared for him. Even though he knew that Shizuo would bring many troubles with him in future. His senpai never blamed him.  And Tom never screamed him not even when he had lost in himself.

It was obvious that he wouldn't do it.

Shizuo could damage him if he dared to do it.

In those moments, Shizuo felt that everyone was lying to him for fear.

No.

It wasn't as if everyone were lying to him. They told him what he wanted to hear only because he was Heiwajima Shizuo.

¿Somebody could discover what he really wanted to hear?

¿Before he could destroy himself?

Those questions habitually filled his mind once that his drink began to come down for his throat, like a burning idea that reminded at him that his soul was too thirsty. After a while, he had left a lot of empty glasses on the table. Each one of them symbolized his bitterness and how he felt currently.

Shizuo had endured a lot in those two weeks before payday, but that did not mean he depended on the alcohol all the time to express his frustration. In fact, he used the alcohol to analyze his own feelings. Only at that time in that liquor touched his lips, he could dissipate his anger partially. His thoughts had the permit to tell him what he desired verily, same as last time.

He looked toward the table and got surprised; the bartender could count over ten empty glasses.

“Shizuo? Are you leaving?” – Tom looked to Shizuo, thus interrupting his conversation with the bar's owner temporally. Shizuo's balance was disastrous from his perspective.

“Yes, I’m f-fine. I can make it home on my own,” Shizuo made an effort for that his voice sound normal, even if his mind was a chaos.

“This well, then I’ll see you Monday,” he didn't seem so convinced, but Shizuo looked like he wanted to be alone. Tom would give him a little space tonight.

|-0u0-|

As Shizuo was walking, he just could think of banal things. One of those things was a little strange, but quite descriptive to his current state.

 _In nature, moribund animals almost always are devoured, when they are detected by depredators,_ he thought with pessimism. Right now he was something to hunt that was moving through the streets aimlessly on his mind. At least, he hadn't forgotten the way at his home. Shizuo wasn't drunk completely like at other times, but it was clear to him that in his inside was another story.

His desires were his human weakness.

Such weakness which could be detected easily by the worst of all predators who Shizuo knew perfectly.

Orihara Izaya.

“Hello, Shizu-chan~,” The informant was sitting on the balcony rail in front of his apartment. The moonlight illuminated to Izaya, making him seem to be an evil entity by the scarlet shine in his eyes. The night had chosen a terrible time to bring with it such a human being.

“Flea…” It was the only thing that Shizuo said while he looked that silhouette. Shizuo realized that Izaya was happy to see him somehow; it was too strange to him. For that reason, he turned his back on Izaya to go quickly toward the door. After some seconds, the blonde leaned against the door to try opening it, but he was stopped by the sudden hug of Izaya from his back.

“I thought you weren't coming in tonight,” Izaya said from his place, rubbing his cheek against the clothes of Shizuo. Immediately, Shizuo winced as he felt the gesture, opening his eyes wide for the surprise.

“What do you want…?” Shizuo asked as he turned the key in the lock.

“Today is the payday. Come on… Aren't you the one who want something, Shizu-chan?” Izaya turned the wobbly body to meet with him face to face and without asking permission he kissed to Shizuo, unlocking the door behind them.

If there was a time to complain about the actions of Izaya, this was the time.

However, Shizuo didn't want to complain about what usually would be upset for him in other circumstances. He didn't mind that Izaya was violating his personal space, since now more than ever Shizuo wished it. The fact that Izaya was destroying his security barrier while he moved toward the imminent danger which his existence meant; it caused an intense arousal on Shizuo.

Shizuo wanted close at his enemy only that night.

Izaya led him to the bed as he could and pushed him over the sheets without delicately. Shizuo didn't care delicacy or kind treatment; his mind and his body only could think of one thing.

Izaya bit his neck with such force that it could see marks on skin. His hands were tangled in blonde hair, pulling it strongly; Shizuo made a sound of consent to this action. Meanwhile the informant had positioned himself between Shizuo's legs; Izaya licked their shoulders with so much fascination, he just couldn't hide his own passion due to of their proximity with Shizuo.  

“I didn’t know you were a masochist, Shizu-chan~,” Izaya smiled over the panting mouth of his enemy.

“Just shut up…” – Shizuo encircled with his legs the waist of Izaya. Clearly he could feel the informant's arousal touching his backside.

“Ah…!” – It was noticeable that Izaya was too aroused as to avoid letting out a moan of his mouth.

“Hahahaha,” Shizuo laughed with the reaction the raven-haired. As a reprisal, Izaya took his switchblade and cut the pants of his nemesis just to annoy him, exposing his erection.  Without wasting time, the informant grabbed the member in sight with his hand and licked it shamelessly before the astonished gaze of Shizuo.

“D-Don't do it... In that way...” The blonde looked away embarrassed.

“What? Are you some sort of virgin teenager or something like that?” Izaya massaged the phallus in front of the blonde who was completely blushing. As expected, Shizuo avoided looking Izaya while he gave him a good handjob. That is why, the informant smirked again, recording in his memory each of the expressions of Shizuo in the middle of his pleasurable torture it was about to get worse.

“Ahhh…!” He strove to mitigate their moans which were emerging in his throat, but Izaya did everything possible for that Shizuo couldn't get this. As soon as he started biting his nipples, Shizuo twisted of pleasure while these hardened more under the power the tongue of Izaya.

“What’s going Shizu-chan~?” The hot breath of Izaya over his skin, it made him trembles while he was talking him. From his place, Izaya was quite pleased with his job, but it still wasn't enough.  Therefore, Izaya took his dick again for another handjob which it could get what he wanted from the start. At feeling this, Shizuo moaned because of the savage friction that he was driving crazy.

“Come for me, Shizu-chan~,” Izaya nibbled his ear lobe gently, compared to when he had bitten his neck previously. But it wasn't as if there had been fewer responses from Shizuo's body. The blonde shook with his eyes closed violently beneath Izaya.

“Wait, I’m c-…!” At being unable to restrain himself, Shizuo left to go all what he had been holding in him by embarrassment, staining the clothing of both with a whitish liquid. Izaya looked at him with delectation while he licked his lips too happy, bothering with that action to Shizuo.

The informant touched the belly of Shizuo that still had the remaining from the previous explosion and slid his hand down to the bottom of him, spreading all the semen with lust in his face. Then his fingers made their way toward the narrow ring, causing that Shizuo was surprised by the sudden intrusion of the digits. Izaya avoided with his free hand that Shizuo could move of his place to keep him motionless for his own delight. After a few seconds, the informant stayed static at feeling the movement of Shizuo's waist, indicating to him that he had found the desired point.

“Look into my eyes, Shizuo…” Shizuo turned his gaze toward red eyes, which wanted his attention so desperately. Izaya called him between gasps by his first name in that situation to his great surprise.

“…!” Shizuo shrank, noticing the Izaya invasion in his backside. A slow and painful incursion, but simultaneously it was something such delightful which filled his inside. His hands were grabbing Izaya's shoulders subconsciously. At that point, Izaya closed his eyes while his cheeks were turning redder as he advanced toward glory inside Shizuo.

“I'm going to move.…” The informant’s voice sounded breathy. His hands returned to the golden locks, giving so the first thrust within Shizuo. Izaya hugged him with their arms meanwhile he kept moving against the bed with excessive ferocity. Shizuo was biting his lip to stop from screaming with each thrust, but he knew it was useless trying to repress his enjoyment. Then Shizuo just stopped to restrain himself, letting go his moans throughout the room.     

“Your expressions are the best-t!” Izaya didn't mind if his voice sounded weird, he was seeing something it had left him spellbound totally.

“Sh-Shut up…!” He averted his gaze while his face was burning in shame. At that time Izaya moved closer to him, grabbing to the bartender from his nape in the process.

“Eh…?” The blonde was surprised by the unexpected gesture of Izaya. Immediately, a warm panting traveled over his neck with slow.

“And I haven't even done what you most want me to do…”  Izaya was close to his limit; his beast was giving him many things to savor in a single night.

“…”He swallowed in anticipation as he heard that, even more when Izaya stared him with a smile. Shizuo could notice fatigue of Izaya on his face.

“I like Shizu-chan~. So much that I could tell you that I love you,” Izaya said evilly, enjoying the impact of those words in the blonde. Instantly, Shizuo reached orgasm, spraying his seed a second time in that night.

Words of love that Shizuo had always wanted to hear.

Somebody loved him.

Although hardly he might believe that Izaya was feeling that way with him. But in the end Izaya was the only who was saying it. Also, his stress had disappeared with his last discharge.

 _He is a human at this time~!_ With the satisfaction of seeing the human side of Shizuo with just to recite those words of affection, Izaya ended within the blonde as big finale.

Shizuo became human only when he was loved.

But Izaya only could see this human when the beast was nearby from self-destructing by feel lonely. At this point, Izaya would really love this temporal human with whole his affect. He was an especial human who just was appearing under certain conditions.

Izaya would love the beast unhindered until his next meeting with this human.

And thus, they sealed their encounter with a destructive kiss, taking into account many thoughts in their minds.  

|-0u0-|

When Shizuo fell asleep, Izaya dressed and locked the door, leaving the keys in the letter-box for that owner could find them by morning as always.

Izaya was glad because he had seen one of their humans most elusive. Now he’d have to do is waiting until the next payday.

“Damn…” Izaya stopped walking, at recalling his original purpose before having sex with Shizuo.

“I forgot that I was coming to kill him... mmm… Well, I’ll have another chance in two weeks~,” Izaya sighed and kept walking toward the nearest station. Maybe he still could take the last train to Shinjuku.   

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is that this one-shot has a sequel; its name is "XX". This story is a two-shot that I haven't translated yet, but maybe I'll do it soon.


End file.
